Fake Water Melon
by Honey Sho
Summary: SOUL SOCIETY MENJADI GEMPAR! Gegara makan Semangka dari Orang yang misterius, Hitsugaya-Taichou menjadi berbeda kali ini bersamaan anehnya Taichou-Taichou yang lain. Soutaichou terpaksa mengambil suatu cara agar mereka mereka bisa sembuh. Bagaimana Caranya? Based Fake Dango by Saika Tsuruhime. Bad Summary.


Honey Sho : Oke~~~ Saya, Honey Sho-san datang dengan fic baru yang terinspirasi dari Fic Saika-chan yang berjudul 'Fake Dango'! Judul Ficnya adalah... FAKE SEMANGKA!

Hitsugaya : Yang bener Fake Water Melon kaleee~~~

Honey Sho : Iya, Hitsu-Taichouku tersayang...

Hitsugaya : Ya, ya ya... Tapi... Matte. HITSU-TAICHOU JANAI! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU DE-

Honey Sho : #nyiumHitsugaya

Hitsugaya : #muntahdarahlalumakansemangka(nah lho?)

Honey Sho : #jawdropped #nyadar Err... Oke TTP saja, ya... Nanti Main Castnya adalah... HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU-TAICHOUUU!

Hitsugaya : #keseleksemangka #nyemburbijisemangka

Honey Sho : OKAY, **HERE WE GOOO**! #ancangancangALAMasamuneSB

Hitsugaya : NOOOO! NANTI MESTI DIJADIIN KORBAN KAYAK YUKIMURA-SAN!

Fake Water Melon

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Hitsugaya Toushiro

Rated : K

Genre : Humor

Summary : SOUL SOCIETY MENJADI GEMPAR! Gegara makan Semangka dari Orang yang misterius, Hitsugaya-Taichou menjadi berbeda kali ini bersamaan anehnya Taichou-Taichou yang lain. Soutaichou terpaksa mengambil suatu cara agar mereka mereka bisa sembuh. Bagaimana Caranya?

Disclaimed : Bleach milik Tite Kubo, lhoooo... aku Cuma punya si Hitsu-Taichou~~~ #kenaHyorinmaru

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau yang bertebaran(baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (PASTI), Abal-abal, Out of Story, mantra mungkin salah, tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar, Place and Story Based BLEACH (nggak tahu arc berapa #dihajar)

A/N : Nanti dari SB Chara ada yang nongol, lhooo... Soalnya dilihat Zakapuntounya nggak ada yang berupa alat pukul gitu...

Sado : Jadi, ceritanya gue nggak dianggep, nih?

Sasuke SB : Sabar aje, ye...

Sado : #nangiskejer

Sasuke SB : #gelagapan

Honey Sho : Hayoooo... Saru...

Sasuke SB : #horrorface Err... ya-yaudah, yaa... Jaa Nee... #ngilang

Honey Sho : #ngamuk WOY! LOE APAIN NIE ANAK #dihajarIchigo

Ichigo : WOOOYY! CAPSNYA BROOO! DAN YANG BUAT KESALAHAN KAN ELUU! NGAPAIN NYALAHIN SARUTOBI JUGA?

Honey Sho : ELU JUGA! #nyakarbagiantangan

Ichigo : EKH! NIE ANAK JUGA NYAKAR! DASAR MATA EMPAT! #balesnyakarbagiantanganjuga

Honey Sho : DASAR DUREN! #gantiannyakarbagianleher

Ichigo : BEBEK! #nyakarbagianmuka

Honey Sho : STROBERI! #nyakarnyakarbagianlengan

Ichigo : CEWEK PSIKOPAT! #nyakarbagianbahu

Honey Sho : COWOK SETAN! #nyakarbagiandada

Dan Cat-Fight Honey Sho VS Kurosaki Ichigo terus terjadi sambil mengejek mereka masing-masing

Masamune : (LHO? Kok ada yang dari SB sih? #kenaphantomdive) Daripada nunggu mereka tempur, mending mau buka nie fic. Readers, Please Read and Review, You see?

Hichigo : NGGAK USAH- #kenaHellDragon #kesetrumdengananggunnya

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prologue : Poisoned

Place : Juubantai Barrack

"TAICHOOOOOUUU" Teriak Rangiku Matsumoto dengan GaJenya yang langsung disambut dengan Hyorinmaru yang langsung membekukannya. Sementara itu Motochika versi anak-anak (#kena_Basara_Attack_dari_Motochika #kena Bankai:Daiguren Hyorinmaru# Motochika dan Hitsugaya: PERTAMA TEMENMU SENDIRI! KEDUA DOKUGANRYUU! KETIGA YUKIMURA! KEEMPAT RYUU NO MIGIME/KATAKURA-SAN! SEKARANG KITA! TERUS SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN MENJADI 'KORBAN' DARI 'SALAH MANGGIL CHARA' MU ITU? Honey : Salah sendiri punya rambut dan muka yang sama.) –ralat- Hitsugaya Toushirou, Juubantai Taichou sedang mengerjakan papreworknya yang menumpuk. Setelah es yang menutupi sang Juubantai Fukutaichou meleleh, Rangiku segera memeluk Taichounya sampai Hitsugaya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Matsu-GAGK, Lepas-GAGK!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil berusaha melepaskan 'pelukan' Rangiku yang udah menjadi 'Matsu' dari Fandom Sengoku Basara.

"Uhm... Ada yang memanggilku?" Tanya seorang wanita yang memakai baju serba hijau dengan membawa nagini sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku langsung bingung melihat dia. Dan hal bodoh yang diucapkan keluar. Yaitu "Siapa kau?"

Wanita serba hijau langsung menjawab "Namaku Matsu, Istri dari Inuchiyo-sama. Siapa kalian?" "Aku Rangiku Matsumoto dan dia Toushi.." Jawab Rangiku yang dipotong dengan pelukan dari Matsu ke Hitsugaya.

"Inuchiyo-sama... Apa yang terjadi dengan anda? Kenapa anda jadi kecil begini? Terus kenapa anda-"

"NAMA GUE **HITSUGAYA** TOUSHI**RO**! BUKAN **MAEDA** TOUSHI**EE** DARI FANDOM BASARA, LOVER ADDICT!" Timpa (baca:teriak) 'Toushiee' AKA Hitsugaya Toushirou dengan nada 12 oktaf miliknya (#kenaHyourinmaru) sambil melempar Matsu ke asalnya.

"Wow... Taichou hebat! Ngomong-ngomong, Ayo kita ke pasar. Tenang saja... Paperwork ku juga udah selesai..." Ujar Rangiku menunjukkan Paperworknya yang telah selesai dikerjakan.

"Se, Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hitsugaya tak percaya. Rangiku hanya ngambek melihat Taichounya tak mempercayainya.

"Baru saja. Tadi kukerjakan saat kau dipeluk sama Matsu." Jawab Rangiku sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya hanya jawdroped.

'Ce, cepatnya' Batin Hitsugaya sambil bengong. Beberapa lama dia bengong, Dia tersadar dan menjawab "A, Ayo deh..."

* * *

TIME SKIP

Place : Rukongai

Rangiku dan Hitsugaya berjalan sambil melihat sana-sini, terkadang berhenti di suatu toko untuk membeli barang-barang. Terkadang, Rangikulah yang banyak membeli baju dan Kimono daripada Hitsugaya yang notabebenya tidak suka membeli banyak barang. Dia hanya suka membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan, terutama Semangka. Semuanya sudah tahu Taichou yang satu ini paling suka Semangka. Bahkan kulkas di Divisi sepuluh semuanya beisi Semangka Dan mengoleksi boneka semangka! (Hitsugaya : DARIMANA LOE TAHU SOAL ITU? Honey : tau dari Motochika, Keiji dan Rangiku sendiri. Hitsugaya : #menghajar Motochika, Keiji dan Rangiku#). Lama berjalan-jalan, Rangiku sudah puas dan mereka mau pulang. Namun, mereka melihat seorang pedagang yang menjual semangka yang besar sekali. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya hanya bisa ngiler saja tanpa mencurigainya.

"Mau ini? Harganya murah sekali. Sekitar 1 Yen" Kata pedagang tersebut yang membuat Hitsugaya membelinya mumpung promo. (Honey : #kena Shikai dari Hitsugaya#).

"Sudah selesai, Taichou? Ayo kita pulang" Kata Rangiku sambil berjalang diiringi dengan Hitsugaya yang udah ngiler liat semangka yang ada di tangannya (Honey : Ya Allah... Hitsu-Taichou, Sejak kapan kamu menjatuhkan harga dirimu demi sebuah semangka? #kenaSlash Hitsugaya : HITSU-TAICHOU JANAI! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU DEMO!). Dan mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan santainya.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Rangiku, sudah pulang, begitu dengan lainnya. Namun tidak dengan Sang Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia hanya mengendus sebal dikarenakan paperworknya lebih banyak daripada yang lainnya. 'Pantas Rangiku telah menyelesaikannya terlebih dulu...' Batinnya. Dia menyesal karena mengikuti ajakan Rangiku tadi pagi. Untung Rangiku sudah mengerjakan sebagian dari tugas milik Toushiro. 'Tumben anak itu mau bekerja' Batinnya lagi. Sekarang seluruh paperwork telah selesai. Dia segera pulang dengan membawa semangka yang tadi dibelinya saat berbelanja tadi pagi. Sesampainya di rumahnya, Hitsugaya langsung memotong semangka itu dengan Hyorinmaru (dengan terpaksa) saking besarnya. Dan dia langsung memakan semangka tersebut dengan rakusnya (Honey : OMO!?). Setelah menghabiskan seluruhnya, Dia langsung tertidur pulas.

Saat pagi hari sekitar jam 11, Seseorang yang berambut putih rapi, bertubuh pendek dan bermata emerland dengan Shikakusho hitam dengan Haori putih yang bertuliskan 'Juu' memasuki Juubantai Barracks dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan saat dia masuk, Dia segera berteriak "KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUAAAAAA!" yang jelas-jelas mendapatkan tendangan dari dua orang, Yaitu Rangiku Matsumoto dan . Yang ditendang hanya Cuma nangis bombay.

"KALIAN JAHAAAT! KOK SEENAKNYA SENDIRI SAMA TAICHOU KALIAN!" Teriak Pria itu sambil nangis kejer ALA Kurosaki Isshin yang sedang nggak minum obat. (#dihajarIsshin Honey 'n Ichigo : Padahal kenyataannya gitu, kok... -.-) Sementara Rangiku langsung membentak pria itu "SIAPA KAMU? KOK SEENAKNYA SAJA PAKE BAJU HITSUGAYA TAICHOU?" Sementara yang dibentak Cuma bisa nangis bombay. Mungkin keGaJean yang sebenarnya telah dimulai...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Honey Sho : Nah... gimana? Bagus-

All Bleach Chara : NGGAK BANGET! DASAR PLAGEATOR!

Honey Sho : Huweee~~~ Padahal udah minta ijin dari yang punya fic~~~

Saika Tsuruhime : Bener, Toh! kamu diapain dia? dihajarkah? Disuntikkan Z-Virus (All CSO Chara : SALAH FANDOM!) kah?

Honey Sho : Iya... Hiks... Kalian jahat! #nangisGegulingan

Masamune : Halooo, Hone... #liatHoneyShonangis #darkaura Siapa yang membuat HONEY-SAN NANGIS, **HAH**?

Saika Tsuruhime : #nunjukAllBleachChara

Masamune : Bagus... Kalo begitu... **LETS PARTY**! DEATH FANG! CRAZY STROM! PHANTOM DIVE! MAGNUM STRIKE! MAGNUM STEP! DEATH BITE! CRAZY STREAM! WAR DANCE! HELL DRAGON! JUMPING JACK BREAKER! #nyerangAllBleachCharasatupersatu

All SB Chara : DOKUGANRYUU NGAMUK! DOKUGANRYUU NGAMUK!

Kojuurou : Mumpung mereka lagi diserang Masamune-sama, Saya minta review sebanyak-banyaknya, ya... Akhir kata, Good luck and Salute Writer... #Bungkuk1000(?)derajat


End file.
